1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a welding method including welding as a function of an ascertained welding distortion.
2. Description of Related Art
Such devices are known in general. Published German patent application document DE 10 2006 015 383 A1, for example, describes a device and a method for laser welding of a first workpiece to a second workpiece, the device including a laser source and a sensor for monitoring the welding operation. The monitoring is used in particular to monitor the welding depth, which is detected in real time by an online measurement of an optical camera as a sensor and is used as a control variable for the laser source. No determination of a welding distortion is provided.